All For One
by MadHare0512
Summary: Mickey Mouse, a man of 19, had never loved the Princess.


All For One

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Humanized, Canon Divergence**

_Michel "Mickey" Mouse: 19_

_Donald Duck: 20_

_Richard "Goofy" Goof: 21_

Mickey Mouse, a man of 19, had never loved the Princess.

It may have seemed like it, and they certainly depicted it that way in the stories, but what most saw as love he saw as fulfilling his duty.

See, Mickey was selfless, kind and sweet, perhaps how many people thought someone in love should act. But, Mickey could never be in love with the Princess. Truthfully, Mickey was in a very happy relationship with his two best friends, Donald and Goofy, but no one could ever know that. People in this time were very short-tempered, closed-minded, rude and fearful of anything that went against what they believed was right.

Princess Minerva, or Minnie to her close friends, understood and accepted this as she was also in a relationship; with her Lady-in-Waiting Daisy Duckworth (no relation to the Ducks). She loved them for it and wished them a long, happy life together.

When, only two weeks later, Mickey was approached with a proposition from Princess Minnie he and his friends wrapped themselves against the morning chill and rushed to the palace to meet with her.

On the carriage ride over, Mickey fell asleep.

"Is he finally sleeping?" Donald asked softly, watching his young friend with worried blue eyes.

Goofy nodded, ruffling Mickey's black hair gently and threading his fingers through it. "I still can't believe Pete did what he did sometimes. I knew that he was a bad guy, but to try and drown a _kid_?"

"Yeah, I know. Mickey couldn't believe it at first either. I wonder sometimes if it was all a fever dream myself." Donald replied.

Goofy sighed. "I'm just glad we caught him when we did. Who knows what could've happened if we hadn't."

"I know what would've happened. He'd have gone after us again. This time with bigger plans and worse company." Donald's face turned red at the idea and Goofy's paled in comparison.

They'd almost lost Mickey _once_ to all of this, they'd been lucky to have gotten to him in time. Donald was hitting the nail on the head with all of this, but neither of them wanted to think about it too long or too hard. One near-death experience was enough for them.

Honestly, they never wanted _anyone_ to think about it, _especially_ Mickey. He was so pure of heart and mind; thinking the best of everyone, pushing to the limit to ensure the safety and happiness of the people around him, only wanting to do good in the world.

He was also mischevious and silly and playful and pulled the best pranks anyone had ever heard of.

Neither of his partners wanted to take that light away from him by speaking about things best left to the imagination.

Ever since his near death, Micky had troubles with being around water. In his nightmares, no one came for him and he'd been left to slowly drown while Donald and Goofy were both killed in even more horrifying ways. They would cry at Mickey's worst nightmares, the ones in which Donald never came back and Goofy just stopped caring and Mickey was left to die thinking no one cared about him.

Mickey hadn't been sleeping well the past few days as nightmares kept him awake to ponder his relationship and if this was the reason they'd been targeted rather than the true reason of simply being in the way. Goofy and Donald never minded staying up with him to assuage every Panic attack and insecurity brought up by the terrors of the nights, The problem was, it was getting to a point where it was affecting Mickey's health. He was sick and it wasn't getting better.

Donald and Goofy hoped it did soon, they worried Mickey would get himself hurt if he didn't get better sleep.

Donald sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, leaning back against the seat and wondering. "Minnie's letter didn't say why she wanted us to meet with her, did it?"

Goofy shook his head, "Nope."

They stopped talking after that, as Mickey shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Goofy. Donald leaned back with a sigh and watched out the window.

_Three Musketeers~Three Musketeers~Three Musketeers_

Once they got to the castle, they regretfully woke Mickey and quietly made their way to the throne room's doors. They waited patiently for the butler to announce them and strode through the doors once he had; exuding confidence and power in their strides.

They bowed before the Princess and her lover. "Princess."

Minnie smiled favorably at them. "Please, my friends, stand. You've saved my life more than once now, there is no need for such formalities."

Her eyes flickered from Goofy to Donald, then Mickey. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I wouldn't have written if it wasn't urgent."

Mickey grinned, no traces of his earlier sleep on his face or in his smile. "Of course, Princess. We understand your urgency and want to speak about it at length before we come to any decisions."

Minnie nodded, "Then let's discuss it further in the study." She slid off her throne and took Daisy's offered hand.

Donald watched with quiet awe as they followed the pair out of the room.

Daisy had been subject to a vicious attack when he and his lovers were first starting, Goofy having seen a knife and Mickey shouting for them to grab her. They hadn't understood that Daisy was _meant_ to be holding that knife, they hadn't meant to hurt her, but she'd retained a rather cold persona towards them from then until they'd saved her and Minnie the first time after that disaster of a coach ride. Now, they were all very good friends, but Daisy still trod lightly around them, being entirely sure they knew exactly what she was doing with anything that could be seen as a weapon. They didn't blame her, they'd acted far out of turn.

Donald had always admired Daisy and Minnie's relationship, it had always seemed so easy. He'd met Goofy a little bit before Mickey, so when the pair had transferred from friends to lovers, it had been natural, but problems arose when Donald's temper got the better of him and he snapped at Goofy for the smallest of mistakes. Both of them often asked Mickey for advice, though they were careful not to give away who or what the advice was for.

If only they'd known back then that they were missing a wheel on their wagon.

Mickey only found out because Donald slipped up and let Goofy's name out into a conversation about advice. Mickey had taken it all in stride, not once asking about anything in the relationship between Donald and Goofy, as it wasn't yet his business what went on between the pair. When Donald finally realized he loved Mickey as much as he did Goofy, he brought it up to Goofy. Goofy didn't mind and they approached Mickey about joining their relationship.

Mickey had so many questions then, but eventually, he did agree. He loved them just as much. And just like that, everything kind of fell right into place.

"Here we are. Daisy, would you get some snacks, please?" Minnie asked.

Daisy smiled and disappeared into the kitchens. She came back shortly after and settled a plate of cheese squares, popcorn, and meat slices on the table in front of them.

As the group began to eat, Minnie looked to Mickey and smiled sadly. "Now, the proposition is a simple one. I need a husband to keep the courts from discovering my relationship with Daisy as she would be hanged if anyone were to ever find out. My offer is only for legal marriage and the adoption of an heir, nothing more. The marriage would only be on paper and as far as the courts are concerned. You would need to move into the castle and perform duties fitting of a king but that is all anyone would expect of you. I will take the majority of the appearances and you will only be required at balls and during a trial. Any questions?"

Mickey tilted his head. "Would I be able to continue being a Musketeer?"

Minnie nodded, "When you aren't busy with being a King Consort, you are free to act as you wish within the limits of the law. I will not keep you from your dreams, Mickey, as you have not kept me from mine." She shot a glance and smile at Daisy.

Mickey hummed, "And about moving into the castle?"

"Separate rooms, we don't have to sleep in the room together to pretend to be married." Minnie took a bite out of the cheese cube she held in her hand and waited for the question she was expecting him to ask.

"Would Donald and Goofy be allowed to come with me?"

Donald perked up. He'd expected Mickey to ask to be able to stay in their home, but moving into the Palace? That was a big change.

Minnie thought about it as she finished off two more cheese cubes. "I don't see why not. There's nothing that prevents a King to have guards. And I wouldn't dream of keeping you apart. I couldn't imagine staying a night away from my Daisy. I don't see why your partners should be kept from you."

Mickey grinned, "Then I agree to your terms, your Highness."

Minnie smiled, producing a roll of paper. "Only a formality to appease the court, Mickey. I wish your word were as good as law to the courts as it is for me."

Mickey shook his head, "It's alright, Princess." With a flourish, he signed the contract with the offered pen Daisy handed to him. Minnie signed it as well and put her Royal Stamp on it. "Daisy, please place this in the Royal Vault. Slot 13, if you would?"

Daisy took the paper delicately and nodded. "Yes, Minnie." She swept from the room and Minnie turned to Mickey.

"Thank you, Mickey, for doing this. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." she smiled.

Mickey chuckled, his signature laugh bright and happy in the room. "Aw, it's nothing, Princess."

With sparkling pink eyes, Minnie threw her arms around Mickey's neck, hugged him hard, and kissed his cheek. He giggled, hugging her back, as Donald and Goofy laughed. "Careful now, you'll make me jealous!" Donald joked as he and Goofy watched.

Mickey favored the pair with a bright smile and Donald was happy for him.

If only it didn't have to end.

_Three Musketeers~Three Musketeers~Three Musketeers_

It wasn't a secret that Mickey's voice was higher than what you'd normally hear coming from a male's mouth. Many people had given Mickey grief for that. It wasn't his fault, Mickey's voice hadn't gone lower as he'd grown. If anything, it had gotten higher. Donald had never let idiotic people give Mickey much grief and neither had Goofy, but Mickey still had trouble with his voice and his size.

Pete had only attacked what Mickey had already been attacked for too many times. Donald and Goofy had spent many nights since then helping Mickey build back what little confidence he'd managed to gain.

The nightmares had been Mickey's worst enemy.

In his worst nightmares; Donald had never come back and Goofy had cut his losses to run off with Clarabelle. In his worst nightmares, Mickey drowned in that dungeon alone. In his worst nightmares, Mickey is abandoned and left to die knowing no one cared enough to come looking.

Those nights are the worst, the nights where he wakes up with the feeling of water in his lungs and his ears and running up his nose. The nights he wakes up crying because no one had cared enough about him to come searching for him. The nights he wakes up coughing up nonexistent water and locking eyes with the two people who cared more about him than his parents, only to find that those same eyes are staring back at him with worry and concern.

He's having one of those nights tonight.

_The water rose around him and he hoped against all hope that someone will come for him, but he knew he wouldn't be found. In his head, he knew Donald had run away from the dream they'd had and abandoned him because he was so scared of what could happen to him. He knew Goofy had run off with Clarabelle, disgusted with himself at the prospect of loving not one; but two men enough to let them closer to his heart than any _woman _had ever gotten._

_Mickey surges up to break the surface of the water, taking in desperate gasps of air and coughing up the water he didn't remember swallowing._

_"You may as well give in," whispered the voice of Captain Pete, "They say the tide comes in faster than horses. Who are _you_ to deny it what it wants?"_

Mickey bolted up with a cry, tears streaming down his face and the phantom feeling of water dripping from his mouth, nose, and hair. He frantically looked around, noticing that he was _not _in that dungeon awaiting death by drowning but he _was_ completely alone.

"D-Donald? Goof-Goofy?" he asked, beginning to stand. He was in an unfamiliar place, but he was determined to find his lovers. "Dona-Donald? G-Goofy?"

He stood on unsteady legs that wobbled with every step, but he was alone in an unfamiliar place and so, _so_, scared. He checked the entire room he was in calling his lovers' names, including the two closets and ensuite bathroom, but found no sign of human life.

When he'd ensured he wasn't missing anything, a horrifying thought entered his mind. They must've left him. Just like in his dream.

As the thought entered his head, Mickey covered his mouth with a cry and backed up until he hit something solid. His legs give out and he slid down to the ground with a sob, burying his head in his knees with his legs tucked in close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. As he cried, he wondered what he'd done to make his lovers leave him like that.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "Please don't leave me! Please, I need you! I can't do it myself."

He didn't know when his cries had quieted, but he did notice when strong arms had wrapped around his thin body and pulled him in to rest against a strong, warm chest. He looked up with watery honey brown eyes. His gaze met the crystal blue eyes he'd know anywhere. "D-Donald?" he asked shakily.

"Shh. It's alright, Mickey. We've got you. We're so sorry we left you alone, but we're here now. You're safe, darling, and we'll never leave you again." murmured the soft voice of Goofy. "Go back to sleep, darling, we're here."

Mickey's tears left him as quickly as they'd come and all that was left was an exhausted boy with too many nightmares. He dropped his head against Donald's shoulder, sniffling and tired. "'M sorry 'm such a mess."

Goofy chuckled warmly, "You're no more of a mess than me and Donald, darling. You're our mess. You're our Mickey."

Mickey sniffled again, closer to sleep now that his tears were spent. "Where did you go?"

Goofy hesitated, but Donald picked up the silence and ran with it. "I had a bad dream and wanted to soothe my worries with hot chocolate. I was looking for the kitchen and Goofy was helping me. We didn't mean to leave you alone, love."

Mickey nodded against the corse material of Donald's sleep shirt, eyes fluttering. "I'm happy you're here with me."

Goofy and Donald both offered their agreeance, Goofy by placing a hand of Mickey's shoulder and murmuring "Me too, Mick.", and Donald by hugging Mickey closer and kissing his forehead, "I'll never leave you again, Micky."

Mickey felt himself being lifted and carried back to the bed, but he had one more thing to say before he fell back to sleep. "All for one?"

He didn't hear the others' responses, but the smiles and kisses he felt being pressed into his hair and forehead as he dropped off to sleep were answer enough.


End file.
